Little Otouto
by saruakira
Summary: Sasuke bocah berumur 5 tahun meminta kado adik baru untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam, apakah Itachi dan Kyuubi sebagai orang tua akan mengabulkannya ?


Bocah berambut _raven_ tampak sedang menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kaa-channya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk boneka berbentuk tomat. Tangan lembut Kaa-sannya tak jarang mampir diatas rambut _raven_nya, mengelusnya dan meninggalkan kecupan kecil dikening sang bocah walaupun mata _Ruby_nya sibuk melihat acara di televisi. Sedangkan Tou-samanya sedang menyesap kopi yang baru saja di buat Kaa-chan, duduk tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Kaa-chan." Panggil sang bocah sambil mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Kyuubi.

"Ya, sayang?" Jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Besok, Suke ulang tahun, apa Kaa-chan ingat?" Tanyanya, bocah itu beranjak dan menatap lurus Kaa-channya.

Kyuubi menggeleng, ia mengecup sekilas kening Sasuke, putra semata wayangnya. "Tentu saja tidak Suke-kun~ Kaa-chan tentu tidak akan lupa."

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Tou-samanya.

"Apa?"

"Tachi!" Kyuubi menatap nyalang suaminya

Itachi menelan ludah, kemudian tersenyum. "Tou-sama juga tidak lupa." Jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut _raven_ turunannya. "Kau ingin hadiah apa. Hm?" Itachi bertanya sambil menyeruput kopinya lagi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dan Kyuubi bergantian. "Suke boleh minta apapun?" mata Sasuke berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja sayang~" Jawab Kyuubi sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke.

"Suke mau adik baru!" Jawab Sasuke riang.

BHUUUUUR

Itachi sukses menyemburkan kopinya mendengar kado apa yang diminta putra semata wayangnya itu kali ini.

"Err…Suke-kun yakin itu yang ingin kau minta?" Tanya Kyuubi mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tentu Suke yakin." Jawab bocah itu tegas.

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya gugup. "Tak ingin diganti?, Kaa-chan dan Tou-sama bisa membelikanmu pesawat atau apapun sayang."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak mauuu! Suke mau adik baru, adik baru, adik baruuuu!" Sasuke berdiri diatas sofa dan meloncat-loncat.

"Tachiii…." Kyuubi memasang wajah melas, meminta bantuan suaminya untuk membujuk putranya.

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan wajah datarnya, istri ups suaminya itu memang paling tidak bisa keras dengan putra semata wayang mereka. ia menghela nafas.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Panggilnya dengan suara penuh wibawa.

Sasuke seketika berhenti dari acara lompat-lompatnya, ia kembali duduk dengan tenang. Dia sudah tahu kalau Tou-samanya memanggil namanya begitu lengkap berarti akan ada pembicaraan serius antar lelaki.

"Kau ingin adik baru?"

"Iya Tou-sama." Angguknya dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, bersikaplah seperti kakak, maka kau akan mendapatkan adikmu." Perintah Itachi sambil menggendong Kyuubi ala _Bridal Style_ meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbinar. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat " Baiklah Tou-samaa!"

**.**

**.**

**Title :** Little Otouto

**Genre :** Family, Romance, Humor

**Rating :** **T**

**Pairing :** Itachi x Kyuubi,

**Chapter : #1**. Adik Baru

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, author sarap pake banget, bahasa apa ada"nya".

**Summary** : Sasuke bocah berumur 5 tahun meminta kado adik baru untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam, apakah Itachi dan Kyuubi sebagai orang tua akan mengabulkannya ?

**.**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Little Otouto ©saruakira**

**.**

"Ke-Keripuuut?!" Kyuubi tampak protes. Ia memberontak mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari gendongan Itachi.

"Diamlah Kyuu."

"Kenapa kau izinkan Suke?" Kyuubi memanyunkan bibirnya.

Itachi menendang pintu kamar untuk menutupnya. Membaringkan Kyuubi diatas ranjang king size mereka. Kemudian segera ia mengunci pintu dari dalam

"Jawab aku Keripuut!" Kyuubi memanyunkan bibirnya, pipi putihnya menggembung lucu.

"Bukankah kau yang lebih tau kenapa aku mengizinkannya." Jawab Itachi sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Eh?" Kyuubi memasang tampang polosnya.

"Katamu Sasuke kesepian." Itachi mendekati Kyuubi, menaikkan satu lututnya ke atas ranjang.

Kyuubi sadar, kemarin ia baru saja curhat dengan suaminya kalau ia tak tega melihat Sasuke bermain sendirian. Sasuke tak mau bermain diluar, bukan karena ia tak pandai bergaul. Tapi lingkungan yang membuatnya begitu. Tumbuh dikawasan orang-orang elit membuatnya tak memiliki teman. Anak-anak kecil seusianya di lingkungan rumah sudah sibuk les ini itu atau ikut kegiatan lain. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki Kaa-chan yang masih mau memperhatikan masa-masa kecilnya yang indah. Sasuke tidak dipaksa mengikuti les atau kegiatan yang harusnya ia lakukan ketika dewasa nanti.

"Umm, iya ya…" seketika Kyuubi murung. "Tapi—GYAAAA KERIPUUUT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN?!" teriak Kyuubi yang kaget ketika mendapati Itachi sedang melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyama yang ia genakan.

"Hn? Tentu saja membuat adik baru untuk Sasuke." Jawabnya dengan seringai mesum terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya.

"HEEEE MATI SAJA KAU KERIPUUUUUT!"

**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru- ItaKyuu -SasuNaru-ItaKyuu- SasuNaru-ItaKyuu-SasuNaru**

Sesosok bocak berambut _raven_ tampak pulas diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Mulut mungilnya sedikit tebuka hingga tendengar dengkuran halus darinya. Namun sayang kegiatan tidur pulasnya harus terhenti begitu dengan usil sinar matahari yang menyusup di balik celah tirai mengganggunya.

"Ukh—" Sasuke terbangun, ia menggosok mata dengan tangan mungilnya. Rambut _raven_ model pantat ayamnya sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa helaian yang mencuat.

Dengan matanya yang sedikit masih rabun dan kesadarannya yang masih 10%, Sasuke melihat ada sosok mungil sedang tidur di ranjang tepat dihadapannya.

"Hm? Kaa-chan?" Sasuke mencoba melebarkan matanya.

Tan, kecil dan berambut kuning itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap matanya.

"Hm?" tan ? itu bukan Kaa-channya, Kaa-chan berkulit putih mulus bak artis iklan sabun, kecil ? tak mungkin, bahkan Sasuke baru setinggi pinggang Kaa-channya. Dan rambutnya warna kuning ? bukankah Kaa-channya berambut Me—

Onyxnya membulat seketika. Sasuke kini sadar 100%. Kembali ia menatap sosok mungil didepannya. Sejak kapan ranjang kecil itu ada disitu. Dan sejak kapan bocah mungil yang sangat manis tampak tertidur pulas diatasnya?

Otak jeniusnya berpikir cepat. Mencoba mengambil kesimpulan. Dengan segera ia mengansumsikan ini hadiah dari Kaa-chan dan Tou-samanya. Hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam, adik baru.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar. Sedikit gemetar ia mendekati Adik barunya. Dengan perlahan ia mengendap takut-takut membangunkan sang adik yang tampak sangat pulas.

"Uhmm—" tiba-tiba makhluk mungil yang dikira adik baru oleh Sasuke itu mengerang, sedikit merenggangkan badan ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kini tubuh mungilnya duduk diatas kasur.

Nafas Sasuke tercekat, ia diam sesaat diposisinya, terpesona akan adik barunya. Oh, betapa lucunya makhluk dihadapannya ini, ia menggosok mata dengan tangan tan mungilnya dengan piyama yang sedikit kebesaran membuat bahu sewarna karamelnya terlihat. Sasuke tahu benar piyama siapa yang dikenakan bocah itu. Dan yang paling mempesona menurut Sasuke adalah rambut kuning-nya yang tampak bersinar tertempa sinar matahari.

"Nii-chan?" sosok mungil itu memanggil Sasuke.

'Ah, Iris matanya berwarna Biru.' Batin Sasuke tak sadar jika dipanggil, ia masih dalam fantasi bocah ciliknya.

"Nii-chaaaan~" sosok mungil itu bangkit dar ranjangnya, dengan segera ia memeluk Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Nii-chaaan~" Pangilnya lagi, ia menatap imut Sasuke dihadapnnya.

"O—Otouto—" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

Sosok mungil itu menganggukan kepala pirangnya. "Nii-chaan~" Kini dengan nyamannya ia menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di dada Sasuke, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kaaa-chaaaan, Tou-samaaaa!" Sasuke berlari-lari dengan semangat, sampai-sampai para butler dan maid khawatir. Tangan mungilnya menggandeng erat tangan mungil lain.

"Sasuke-sama, jangan berlarian ditangga anda bisa jatuh." Ucap Iruka kepala pelayan dikediaman Uchiha setelah dengan sukses menangkap kedua tubuh mungil tuan mudanya.

"Dimana Kaa-chan dan Tou-sama, Iruka?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Itachi-sama dan Kyuubi-sama sedang sarapan—"

"Oke, dadaaah Iruka." Tanpa berterimakasih Sasuke segera meninggalkan Iruka.

"Telimakacih paman." Dan bocah pirang dibelakangnya langsung saja menambahkan ucapan terimasih.

Iruka tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak melihan tuan muda ciliknya itu begitu bahagia. Iruka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruang pelayan. Mengingat badannya yang masih terasa pegal karena Kakashi terlalu memaksanya semalam.

"Kaaaa-chaaaan, Tou-samaaaa! Haah haaah." Sasuke terengah-engah begitu sampai di ruang makan.

Kyuubi yang sedang menyiapkan sandwich untuk suaminya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok. ia segera tersenyum begitu melihat sesosok makhluk mungil berambut pirang berdiri di belakang putra semata wayangnya. Sementara Itachi tersenyum kepada putranya dengan pipinya yang terdapat ceplakan tangan dari istricoret suami tercinta.

Sasuke mendekati Kaa-chan dan Tou-samanya. "Terima kasih Kaa-chan, Tou-sama." Ucapnya sambil mengecup satu persatu pipi kedua orang tuanya. Tumben sekali, padahal ia paling anti untuk mencium Tou-samanya.

Kyuubi mengangkat bocah pirang disamping Sasuke kemudian memangkunya. "Mulai sekarang Naruto adikmu Suke-kun~" bocah pirang bernama Naruto itu tampak senang dipangku Kyuubi "Kaa-chan~."

"Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, namanya Naruto." Jawab Itachi. "Sini Suke, Tou-sama pangku~" ucap Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menghiraukan ajakan Itachi, dengan lincah ia naik keatas pangkuan Kyuubi. "Naruto." Sasuke memanggil nama adik barunya dengan mata berbinar. Dan Itachi sukes pundung ditempat.

"Nii-chaan~" Naruto tersenyum riang, ia menggenggam tangan mungil Sasuke.

DEG

Entah kenapa Sasuke berdebar-debar, ia pasti sangat bahagia mendapatkan adik baru. mulai sekarang ia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

"Nah baiklah, hari ini kita akan berbelanja keperluan Naruto, apa kau mau ikut Suke-kun?"

**To Be Continued**

**Omake :**

Itachi mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa panas karena baru saja mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari suaminya.

"Gaaah, aku tidak tahu otak jeniusmu itu kemana keripuuut!" Kyuubi mencak-mencak "Kau tahu, ulang tahun Sasuke itu besok, besoooook!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau besok?" Tanya Itachi yang kini sedang mengompres pipinya dengan es batu.

"Kalau aku hamil lagi itu butuh waktu sembilan bulan, kau dengar itu Sembilan bulaaan!"

"Lalu?"

"Selain itu Baa-chan dan dokter Kabuto juga masih ada pekerjaan di suna sampai tahun depan kita tidak bisa meminta bantuannya untuk kali ini."

"Hmm." Itachi mendekat, memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuubi. "Kau bisa bilang ke Sasuke kalau hadiahnya akan muncul 9 bulan lagi, untuk Kabuto aku bisa memintanya kembali sekarang juga dan menyiapkan semuanya~" ucap Itachi sambil mengecup bibir merah Kyuubi dan jangan lupakan tangan jahilnya yang membuka kancing piyama Kyuubi.

CTAAAK

Perempatan imajiner muncul didahi Kyuubi, ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kesabaran. Menghadapi suaminya yang bebal kalau sudah ingin meminta jatah memang selalu membuatnya naik darah.

"MATI SAJA KAU KERIPUUUUUUT!"

DUAAAAAK

Kyuubi menendang bagian vital disebelah selatan tubuh Itachi. Membuat Itachi langsung terduduk lemas.

"Kyuu… Ma—Masa depanku…." Dengan gemetaran, Itachi terduduk sambil memegangi properti berharganya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, kita akan mengadopsi anak, Oyasumi." Perintah Kyuubi tegas. Kemudian segera beranjak ke atas ranjang dan mematikan lampu kamar.

Dan Itachi sukses pundung dengan bagian selatannya yang nyut nyutan.

**Benar-benar To Be Continued**

Yoooo, Saru kembali setelah bertapa di goa humu #plaaak, masih dengan tema family, saru mencoba membuat Sasuke jadi anaknya Itachi sama Kyuubi. Gak cocok ya?

Ya saru tau walopun ga cocok tapi tetap saru lanjutkan, saru udah ga tahan pengen ngetik nih fic, biarlah fic lain terbengkalai #langsungdirasengchidori xDD

Huehehehhe semoga saja fanfic ini menghibur, rencananya fanfic ini hanya threeshoot mengingat saru akan kembali bertapa untuk nyari ide bikin fanfic FID ke-6

Okelah, semoga para Reader-sama menyukainya,

**Happy Reading~**

**RnR Pleaseee~~ #pika-pika eyes  
**

**Arigatou~**

**-Saru-**

**C(^ w ^)D**


End file.
